diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Trag'Oul
Trag'Oul (lit. The One Who is Forever, among other translations of the name) is an ancient and mysterious dragon-like being who guards Sanctuary and maintains the Balance between the High Heavens and the Burning Hells, intent on keeping Sanctuary free from angelic and demonic influences. His fate is tied to that of Sanctuary.Diablo III, Trag'Oul's Hide The Priests of Rathma use a five-sided pattern to represent Trag'Oul, the five points each holding a symbol representing one of the five elements they believe Trag'Oul to be linked to—earth, air, fire, water, and time. As the fulcrum of the Balance, they believe that the elements of Creation are tied to him.Moon of the Spider Biography Emergence Trag'Oul entered Sanctuary for the first time just after the Purge by Lilith and Inarius's subsequent reactions. The dragon materialized for just a few seconds, long enough to lay the groundwork for Rathma's discovery of him.The Veiled Prophet Trag'Oul was the first being to understand the Balance.Diablo III, Trag'Oul's Guise From Trag'Oul, Rathma learnt of the Balance, the Worldstone, and how Sanctuary was created. The Sin War Trag'Oul tutored Mendeln during the Sin War.Scales of the Serpent He believed that war on Sanctuary could devour all of existence if left unchecked.Diablo III, Trag'Oul's Scales After learning of a pact between Inarius and Diablo, he tried to intervene, but was stopped by his fellow guardians that kept guard over worlds of their own. They warned him that inferference would risk all Creation. Fortunately, the Sin War ended, and Sanctuary was spared destruction. Aftermath Having founded the Priests of Rathma and set the Necromancers on their path, Trag'Oul vanished. He has not been seen since. The implications are dire, but the Priests of Rathma have not lost faith. In-game Diablo II In Diablo II, the Necromancer set, Trang-Oul's Avatar, is the first mention of the dragon. Certain spells draw upon his power. Diablo III Trag'Oul has no presence in Diablo III''2011, BlizzCon: Diablo III Lore. ''Gosu Gamers, accessed on 2014-03-14 nor its expansion. However, there is an item named Trag'Oul Coils which are legendary bracers. With the introduction of the class, more items appeared: the legendary scythe, Trag'Oul's Corroded Fang, and the Trag'Oul's Avatar set. Personality and Traits The Books of Kalan describe Trag'Oul as a celestial dragon whose body resembles a constellation of stars.Book of Cain In each of these stars, a different part of life is shown—past, present, and future choices to be made, so one cannot see a definite future. The Priests of Rathma believe that it is on Trag'Oul's back that the world lies, and is the closest thing the cult has to a deity.Poison and Bone Skills, Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-03-14 It is from Trag'Oul that Necromancers draw their power.2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-03-14 It has also been suggested that he is a manifestation of the past, present, and future of humanity.2011-10-22, Diablo III Lore Panel Coverage. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-03-14 Trivia *Trag'Oul has undergone a spelling revision in Diablo lore. He was called Trang-Oul in Diablo II as in the set Trang-Oul's Avatar, and revised as Trag'oul in the Sin War novels. Since the novels are canon as of Diablo III, and as they were released after Diablo II, Trag'Oul is treated as the canon spelling. References ru:Траг'Оул Category:The Sin War (novels) Category:Deities Category:Necromancer